The invention relates to sound recordings, and more particularly to a changing apparatus capable of automatically advancing and admitting successive tape cartridges to a tape player.
Either continuous endless loop tape cartridges or reel-to-reel tape cartridges can be used in the changing apparatus. Endless loop tape cartridges are well known and do not form the subject matter of the present invention. Such cartridges, whether standard 8-track size cartridges such as presently used in automobile players or miniaturized tape loop cartridges, normally consist of a housing having a rotatable tape storage disc mounted therein. A coil of tape within the housing forms a continuous loop and is guided across openings near one end of the cartridge. Normally one opening receives the tape player drive capstan while another opening directs the tape across the magnetic head of the player mechanism.
Normally, in prior art apparatus, endless loop tape cartridges are inserted into and retrieved from player units by hand. The player unit has means for receiving the tape cartridge such that the cartridge need only be pushed into position in the player to be engaged by the head and drive capstan of the player. In miniaturized endless loop tape cartridges, the advancing tape is usually oriented parallel to the general plane of the cartridge, with no pressure roller included in the cartridge for holding the tape against the drive capstan. The pressure roller is usually included in the player unit for such miniaturized cartridges with the player unit being adapted to receive the tape between the drive capstan and the pressure roller. The drive capstan and pressure roller converge together with the tape engaged therebetween.
However, the changer apparatus of the present invention, in one embodiment, may also utilize cartridges which have a built-in pressure roller.
There is a need for a compact, quickly functioning automatic tape cartridge changer capable of selectively inserting a tape cartridge from a number of stored cartridges into a tape player or recorder mechanism, then returning the cartridge to the storage area after its tape has played or recorded; in response to a signal from an operator or a pre-programmed control unit. Whether the cartridges contain recorded music, computer data or audio communications, it is desirable to have some means of quick, selective retrieval and playing of cartridges from a number of stored cartridges of various content.